tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pizza Pit
[[Episodenguide (2018)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Pizza Pit' ("Pizza-Grube") ist der zweite Teil der elften Folge in der ersten Staffel der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Handlung thumb|left|240px|Operation UnterminierungEine von den Oozequitoes zu Wühltieren mutierte Frauenrockband - DIGG - beginnt einen zerstörerischen Plan auszuführen, der eine Reihe von Pizza-Restaurants in New York regelrecht in der Erde versinken lässt. Doch der Plan beginnt aus den Fugen zu gleiten, als die Turtles ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht eine kulinarische Tour unternehmen, um ihren Heißhunger zum Anlass der New Yorker Pizzawochen zu stillen, und dabei unmittelbare Zeuge werden, wie zwei Pizzerias (Donatellos und Michelangelos Lieblingsplätze) plötzlich in einer riesigen Erdgrube verschwinden. thumb|240px|Eine bodenlose PleiteDonatello und Michelangelo sehen sich durch das Verschwinden ihrer Lieblingsspeiseplätze persönlich getroffen, doch Leonardo und Raphael lässt die Sache zunächst eher kalt. Das ändert sich, als die Turtles ersatzweise auf Leonardos Lieblingsrestaurant ausweichen wollen, dort aber den drei Mitgliedern von DIGG begegnen, die sich zur Flucht sofort durch den Erdboden weggraben. Die wutentbrannten Turtles folgen Ground Hog und Honey Badger und versuchen sie zu stellen, scheitern aber an deren unterirdischen Fähigkeiten. Dann stoßen sie auf Prarie Dog, die gerade eine Stützsäule mit einer Batterie von Lautsprechern versetzt hat, um diese mit einem geballten Schallangriff zum Einsturz zu bringen. Sie kommen zu spät, um Prairie Dog von der Inbetriebnahme der Lautsprecher abzuhalten, und so versinkt eine weitere geliebte Pizzeria im Erdboden. thumb|left|240px|Turtles vs. DIGGDa Donatello aus diesen Ereignissen heraus eine Verschwörungstheorie ausgearbeitet hat, dass die unbekannten Angreiferinnen eine Abneigung gegen sie und Pizzas hegen müssen, eilen sie zur letzten verbliebenen Pizzeria (Raphaels Lieblingsrestaurant) und evakuieren zunächst die Besucher und Mitarbeiter. Danach erwischen sie DIGG dabei, als sie ihre letzte Sabotage vorbereiten wollen, und es kommt zum Gefecht. Doch während des Kampfes erfährt Donatello von Prairie Dog, dass der Einsturz der Pizzerias nur ein zufälliger Kollateralschaden ihres eigentlichen Plans ist, eine Konzerthalle ins Erdreich zu versetzen. Die unterirdischen Stützsäulen der Halle, die DIGG gesprengt haben, standen lediglich direkt an den Stellen, wo sich die Pizzerias befunden haben. DIGG hat das Versenken der Halle in Gang gebracht, um die darin befindlichen Zuschauer an einem Weggehen zu hindern und so ein volles Publikum bei sich zu behalten, dem sie ihre musikalischen Qualitäten präsentieren wollen! thumb|240px|Das langersehnte DebütMit ihrer Erläuterung stößt DIGG bei Leonardo, Donatello und Michelangelo zunächst auf extrem wenig Verständnis; doch Raphael gelingt es, mit einem (für ihn) brillianten Einfall die Lage für alle Beteiligten zu retten. So eröffnen die betroffenen Pizzeria-Chefs - die alle "zufälligerweise" auch zur selben Familie gehören - ein neues, gemeinschaftlich betriebenes Restaurant, in dem DIGG als regelmäßig auftretende Entertainer seinen Traum wahr werden lassen kann. Und so kommen die Turtles nun doch in den Genuß ihrer heißersehnten Pizza - bis eine von Donatellos Verschwörungstheorien über einen Pizzasaurier unerwartet Wirklichkeit wird. Trivia *Diese Folge wurde zusammen mit "The Purple Jacket" bereits am 7. Dezember auf iTune geleakt und erschien einen Tag später auf Nick.com. *An Donatellos Tafel zu seiner Verschwörungstheorie sieht man Fotos von den Mirage-, 87- und 2012-Turtles hängen. *In dieser Folge finden sich einige Popkultur-Referenzen: **Ground Hogs Vorstellungsporträt als Anspielung auf Nirvanas berühmtes Cover ihres Albums Nevermind, **die Verfolgungsjagd zwischen Raphael, Michelangelo und Ground Hog auf das klassische Videospiel Mr. Do!, **eine kurze Konflktszene zwischen Michelangelo und Ground Hog auf [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whac-A-Mole Whac-A-Mole] Zitate *thumb|240px|Wachsende RageDonatello: Ich hab nur so getan, als ob es mich interessiert, als es mit Mikey‘s Lieblinslokal passiert ist, aber jetzt wo es MIR passiert ist - [holt tief Luft] ''... leide ich. *'Donatello': Eine Pizzeria zu verlieren ist einfach nur New Yorks Immobilienmarkt, aber ''zwei Pizzerien zu verlieren ist eine Verschwörung, die bis ganz in die obersten Ränge reicht! *'Raphael': Ich will Sie nur wissen lassen, Sir, dass wir ihr Geschäft bald wieder öffnen werden können, damit Sie wieder hochqualitative Kuchen in, äh- Michelangelo: GENUG!! Fahren wir mit der Schädlingsausrottung fort! WUHAHAHAHAHAAA!! WUHAHAHAHAHAAA!! Donatello: Sollten wir nicht anfangen, uns Sorgen um ihn zu machen? Leonardo: Vielleicht. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2018) Kategorie:Online-Medien